With increasing development of science and technology, a tablet personal computer has been introduced into the market. The tablet personal computer has a slim appearance similar to the exterior shape of a LCD screen. Moreover, the screen of the tablet personal computer is a touch screen. Via the touch screen, the user may input an instruction into the tablet personal computer to control operations of the tablet personal computer. Generally, when the user wants to input a character or a symbol into the tablet personal computer, an on-screen keyboard is enabled and shown on the touch screen of the tablet personal computer. The on-screen keyboard is a virtual keyboard simulating the real keyboard device. By touching an icon of the on-screen keyboard, a corresponding character or symbol is inputted into the tablet personal computer. In other words, characters or symbols may be directly inputted into the tablet personal computer without any external keyboard device.
Since the tablet personal computer is equipped with the touch screen, if the touch screen is damaged, the operations of the tablet personal computer fail to be normally handled. That is, it is very important to impart protectiveness to the touch screen. For protecting the tablet personal computer, a storage device for the tablet personal computer is disclosed and commercially available. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional storage device for a tablet personal computer, in which the tablet personal computer is in a usage mode. The storage device 1 is used for storing the tablet personal computer 2 therein in order to protect the tablet personal computer 2 and a screen 20 of the tablet personal computer 2. As shown in FIG. 1, the storage device 1 comprises a base 10 and an upper cover 11. The base 10 has a fixing hook 101. In a case that the tablet personal computer 2 is placed on the base 10, the tablet personal computer 2 may be fixed on the base 10 via the fixing hook 101. The upper cover 11 is connected with the base 10 and rotatable relative to the base 10. In a case that the upper cover 11 is rotated with the base 10 to define an included angle A between the upper cover 11 and the base 10, as shown in FIG. 1, the tablet personal computer 2 that is fixed on the base 10 can be operated by the user. Whereas, in a case that the upper cover 11 is rotated with the base 10 to cover the base 10, as shown in FIG. 2, the tablet personal computer 2 that is fixed on the base 10 can be covered and protected by the upper cover 11.
Although the tablet personal computer 2 is easily carried because it has a slim appearance and no external keyboard device is needed, there are still some drawbacks. For example, the use of the touch screen to input characters or symbols becomes hindrance for most users who are familiar with the general personal computers or notebook computers. Consequently, in many circumstances, an external keyboard device is additionally prepared and connected to the tablet personal computer 2. In addition, the tablet personal computer 2 is placed and supported on a prop stand (e.g. a bookshelf). That is, the touch screen 20 of the tablet personal computer 2 is usually considered as a general display screen, and the external keyboard device is used for inputting characters or symbols. Generally, the external keyboard device is connected with the tablet personal computer 2 via a universal serial bus (USB) connection. Alternatively, the external keyboard device may be in communication with the tablet personal computer 2 through a wireless transmission module by a wireless transmission technology.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a storage device having the functions of supporting a tablet personal computer and storing the tablet personal computer and a keyboard device, thereby increasing the utilization flexibility of the tablet personal computer.